Pachenet
by Realgya
Summary: Qui a dit que les shamans, esprits et autres entités ayant activement suivi le Shaman Fight n'avaient pas leur propre réseau social ?
1. Inscription

**Pachenet**

**Avertissement : **Les personnages sont bien sûr la propriété de Takei-sama.

**Note : **C'est en lisant des fictions avec des réseaux sociaux sur Harry Potter que j'ai eu envie de m'essayer à ce genre avec Shaman King. Surtout qu'avec l'iPatch, c'est une opportunité en or. Si vous lisez un peu des fics HP, je ne peux que vous recommander "Génération Fac*book" de Erwan Malefoy sur hpfanfiction. Une fiction absolue géniale qui m'a fait adorer le genre. J'ai quelques chapitres mais ce ne sera pas long. Je voulais un OS mais finalement j'avais trop pour tout mettre en une seule fois. Bonne lecture à tous !

_Génération Fac*book : _http : / / www . hpfanfiction . org / fr / viewstory . php ?sid=19119&textsize=0&chapter=1

**Personnage :** Un peu tout le monde finalement, même si initialement ce devait être centré sur Hao

* * *

_**Inscription**_

**Shaman King **est maintenant inscrit sur Pachenet.

**Rakist Lasso **et 97 autres personnes aiment ça.

...

**Opacho **Seigneur Hao !

**Peyote Deiasu **Salut Seigneur, bienvenue sur Pachenet, on est contents de vous voir !

**Horokeu Usui **J'hallucine ! Hao sur un réseau social (même si c'est celui connecté au Great Spirit et réservé aux fantômes et ceux qui peuvent les voir), j'aurai jamais cru ça possible ! Pourquoi tu t'es inscrit ?

**Canna Bismarch **Avec Mach et Mary on est ravies de vous voir !

...

**Bokutou no Ryu **Pourquoi tu réponds pas ? C'est louche…

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Il ne sait peut-être pas se servir d'un clavier, même virtuel XD

**Opacho **et 11 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça.

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Si on ne peut plus plaisanter…

**Opacho **Arrête de dire du mal du Seigneur Hao !

...

**Matilda Matis **et deux autres personnes ont rejoint le groupe « Le Seigneur Hao est le meilleur »

**Lyserg Diethel **Dites les Hanagumi, vous n'avez pas l'impression d'en faire trop ?

**Matilda Matis **T'es jaloux ? (**Canna Bismarch **et **Marion Fauna** aiment ça.)

**Lyserg Diethel **Pas du tout !

...

**Horokeu Usui **D'ailleurs, t'as pas l'impression de monter sur tes grands chevaux avec ton « Shaman King ». Hao Asakura c'était bien aussi. (**Rakist Lasso **et 9 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça.)

**Horokeu Usui** De toute manière vous n'aimez rien. (**Pirika Usui **et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Bokutou no Ryu **Y a rien qui interdise de s'inscrire avec un surnom. J'en suis la preuve.

**Manta Oyamada **D'ailleurs Ryu c'est quoi ton vrai nom ? (**Horokeu Usui **et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Bokutou no Ryu **Je ne vous le dirai jamais.

**Manta Oyamada **On demandera à tes potes.

**Bokutou no Ryu **Jamais aucun d'eux ne me trahira.

**Shaman King **C'est Ryuunosuke Umemiya. (**Manta Oyamada **et 26 autres personnes aiment ça.)

...

**Yoh Asakura **Salut frangin !

**Bokutou no Ryu **Pourquoi tu ne réponds pas quand on te cause et que tu ramènes ta fraise quand on ne t'a rien demandé ? (**Canna Bismarch **aime ça.)

**Shaman King **Je fais ce que je veux. Yoh je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas m'appeler comme ça.

**Horokeu Usui **T'en as mis du temps avant de répondre. Ca ne sert à rien de s'être inscrit si tu nous snobes.

**Shaman King **Je ne me suis pas inscrit, c'est Goldova qui l'a fait dans mon dos. (**Silva Pache **et 10 autres personnes aiment ça.)


	2. Evènement

_****_**Note : **Voici sans plus tarder le deuxième chapitre. J'aimerai vraiment avoir votre avis sur ce genre de fictions, si c'est bien adapté, si vous trouvez ça complètement idiot, si ça vous fait rire, si ça vous plaît, si ça vous énerve, si ça ne vous plaît pas... A bientôt :)

* * *

_**Evènement**_

**Yoneda Zen **a créé l'évènement « Concert public pour le Festival Musical ».

**Sugimoto Ryou **et 42 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Matilda Matisse**, **Marion Fauna** et 5 autres personnes y participent.

...

**Sugimoto Ryou **Vous avez intérêt à être nombreux à venir ! Ca va être d'enfer !

**Yoh Asakura **Je ne viens que s'il y a Bob !

**Yoneda Zen **Et nous, les fabuleux Bozu, tu t'en fiches ?

**Amidamaru **De toute façon Tamao y participe donc tous ceux qui seront absents seront de corvée pendant au moins trois mois.

**Yoh Asakura **Non mais c'était une blague, je vais venir !

...

**Yoneda Zen** A ce propos, je voulais menacer Yoh de le retirer de mes amis mais je ne sais pas comment. Il n'y a pas d'option « ami » ?

**Karim Pache **Non, il a été décidé que nous étions tous une grande communauté donc quand on a programmé le réseau on n'a pas fait le système d'amis qu'on retrouve sur les sites humains. On est tous tes amis.

**Silva Pache **Par contre tu peux classer les gens dans des listes.

**Yoneda Zen **Je vais faire une liste « personne à tabasser » et mettre Yoh dedans. (**Sugimoto Ryou **et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.)

...

**Ren Tao **a rejoint le groupe « On est les cinq soldats et on en jette ».

**Yoh Asakura**, **Lyserg Diethel** et **Jun Tao **aiment ça.

...

**Horokeu Usui **Tu nous avais pas encore rejoints ? Mais t'es super à la masse.

**Ren Tao **Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Mais tu n'y es pas ! :P

**Ren Tao **De quoi tu te mêles toi ?

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **C'est mon attaque du troisième larron pachenetisée =D

...

**Ren Tao **sort son Gwendao.

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Fais pas ton gros dur, de toute manière tu ne peux pas m'atteindre.

**Ren Tao **Dis Horohoro, tu veux savoir de qui Chocolove est amoureux ?

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Promis je ne t'embêterai plus jamais ! Pardon Ren, je ne recommencerai pas.

**Yoh Asakura **Ren, tu commences à utiliser les mêmes méthodes que mon frère, tu fais peur…

**Horokeu Usui **Je veux savoir, de qui t'es amoureux Choco ?Ton statut dit pourtant que t'es célibataire.

**Shaman King **Parce qu'il a trop peur que tu découvres l'identité de celle avec qui il sort.

...

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Mais on t'a rien demandé !

**Bokutou no Ryu **Ah t'as vu qu'il est pénible ! (**Manta Oyamada **aime ça.)

**Shaman King **Quelqu'un a envie de se prendre une météorite sur la tête ?

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Non merci, j'ai déjà expérimenté et c'est douloureux. Faisons comme si je n'avais rien dit.


	3. Changement de statut

**Note : **J'espère que cette fiction vous plaît toujours. Un gentil avis sur le sujet me ferait très plaisir ^^

Mais non je n'ai pas du tout l'impression d'envahir le haut de la page des nouveautés des fics SK françaises =D

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Changement de statut**_

Le statut de **Ren Tao **est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

**Jun Tao **et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.

...

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Avec qui ?

**Ren Tao **Tu viens pas de me promettre quelque chose ?

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Ah si, pardon.

**Horokeu Usui **Avec qui ?

**Yoh Asakura **Allez crache le morceau !

**Lyserg Diethel **C'est pourtant évident.

**Ren Tao **Si toi ou l'autre idiot de roi leur dit je le tue.

...

**Shaman King **L'Iron Maiden Jeanne. (**Rakist Lasso **et 38 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Ren Tao **Tu es un roi mort.

**Shaman King **Je sais, ça va faire trois ans que je le suis. Je suis peut-être idiot mais pas à ce point.

**Ren Tao **Gamin !

**Shaman King **Prépare ton cercueil, tout soldat que tu es je ne sais pas si tu feras le poids contre tous les X-laws et leurs fantômes qui vont te tomber dessus.

...

**Marco à Iron Maiden Jeanne**

Ne vous offensez pas mais ce diable de Hao est en train de ternir votre réputation en prétendant que vous auriez une quelconque liaison avec Ren Tao. Je vous demande l'autorisation de le condamner à mort, tout roi qu'il est.

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Autorisation accordée. C'est un secret qu'il n'aurait jamais dû révéler.

**Marco **Ca veut dire que c'est vrai ?

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** Marco, je suis une grande fille maintenant.

...

**Marco **va massacrer **Ren Tao**.

**Lucky Dirach **va l'aider.

**Pof Grifith **et **Kevin Mendel** aiment ça.

**Ren Tao **Approchez je vous attends.

...

**Hans Reiheit **parie 100 dollars sur le chinois.

**Ren Tao** démontera aussi Reiheit au passage.

**Hans Reiheit **Hey je te soutiens !

**Ren Tao **Le chinois il va te démolir.

**Rackist Lasso **ne pariera pas contre **Hans Reiheit.**

...

**Ren Tao **a ajouté « Découpage de X-laws » à ses activités.

**Marco **a ajouté « Saignée de Tao » à ses activités.

**Meene Mont-Gomery **C'est pas un peu fini ces enfantillages ! Marco, conduis-toi comme un adulte.

**Marco **Mais c'est lui qui a commencé.

...

**Shaman King **se moque ouvertement de Marco.

**Canna Bismarch, Aschroft, John Denbat **et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.

...

**Marco à John Denbat**

Traître


	4. Sondage

**Note : **Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Sondage**_

**Yoh Asakura **Le concert c'était trop bien ! (**Bokutou no Ryu **et 12 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Manta Oyamada **Pour quelqu'un qui ne voulait pas y aller, tu as l'air content finalement.

**Anna Kyoyama **Il a complètement oublié Bob.

**Amidamaru **Avec Tamao qui a chanté comme une déesse, forcément que c'était super ! (**Ponchi**, **Conchi**, **Matilda Matisse **et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Bokutou no Ryu **+1 !

...

**Pirika Usui **J'aurai trop aimé être là…

**Yoh Asakura** Plante ton frère avec ses fukis et rejoins-nous !

**Anna Kyoyama **Ca c'était un jeu de mots digne de Chocolove.

**Horokeu Usui **Yoh la prochaine fois que je te vois, je te fais mordre la poussière.

**Lyserg Diethel **Moi qui pensais qu'il allait dire : « manger les fukis par la racine ».

...

**Bokutou no Ryu** Héhé, petit sondage pour qu'on partage nos impressions sur le concert ! Quel était le chanteur ou groupe que vous avez préféré ?

_Les Bozu : 32 %_

_Tamao : 63%_

_Le premier chanteur : 3 %_

_Autres : 2%_

...

**Horokeu Usui **Pourquoi il n'y a que 4 choix, il y avait si peu de chanteurs ?

**Manta Oyamada **Il y avait au moins 10 groupes amateurs et professionnels différents, mais Ryu n'a mis que les principaux. Ceux qui sont sortis du lot.

...

**Yoh Asakura **Moi j'ai voté pour Tamao.

**Amidamaru **Toi t'as quelque chose à te faire pardonner.

**Ashcroft **Il a mangé sa mousse au chocolat.

**Yoh Asakura **Je savais pas qu'il fallait pas y toucher !

**Manta Oyamada **T'aurais peut-être pu t'en douter.

...

**Marion Fauna **Tamao

**Horokeu Usui **Ce qui est bien avec toi c'est que tu es aussi loquace sur Pachenet qu'en vrai.

**Marion Fauna **Fiche lui la paix, crétin aux cheveux bleus ! (**Shaman King** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Horokeu Usui **Mêle toi de ce qui te regarde Mach !

**Kororo **Tu devrais arrêter de les embêter, tu sais Horohoro.

**Horokeu Usui **Non, Damuko, tu ne peux pas être contre moi toi aussi !

...

**Canna Bismarch **J'ai également voté Tamao.

**Yoneda Zen **Mais pourquoi personne n'a voté pour nous !

**Sugimoto Ryou **part pleurer.

**Manta Oyamada **Vous avez quand même 32%

**Sugimoto Ryou **Contre 63%

**Bokutou no Ryou **Vous faites pas le poids.

...

**Shaman King** J'ai voté pour les Bozu…

**Yoneda Zen **C'est vrai ?

**Shaman King **Oui. Et pour Tamao vu qu'il y avait plusieurs choix possibles.

**Yoh Asakura **Mais t'étais là ?

**Shaman King **Bien sûr.

**Yoh Asakura **Pourquoi t'es pas venu nous voir ?

**Shaman King **Pas envie. (**Rackist Lasso **et 13 autres personnes aiment ça. **Yoh Asakura** et 4 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça.)


	5. Blocage

**Note : **Je fais ici référence aux Shaman King Remix Track disponibles uniquement en anglais sur mankin-trad. Pour ceux qui ignorent ce dont il s'agit ou qui ont oublié, on a accès à des vidéos mise à disposition par les Paches via "l'iPatch".

"This is him" est une vidéo où on apprend qu'Anna possède 1080 photos humiliantes/ridicules de Yoh et c'est en menaçant de les divulguer qu'elle le force à obéir.

"Laws Holidays" nous apprend à travers les recherches/questionnements de Lyserg que Jeanne mange un tas de desserts/gâteaux/sucreries qui s'empilent dans sa cabine.

Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Blocage**_

**Horokeu Usui **et 6 autres personnes ont regardé « This is him »

**Horokeu Usui** ** Anna Kyoyama**

Tu ne voudrais pas nous montrer les 1080 photos que tu gardes en réserve ?

**Anna Kyoyama **Je les garde pour les grandes occasions.

**Keiko Asakura **J'en ai un petit paquet moi aussi, je t'en enverrai des copies.

**Anna Kyoyama **Merci Keiko !

**Yoh Asakura **Maman !

...

**Horokeu à Usui Yoh Asakura**

Je te plains d'avoir une fiancée pareille, vraiment.

**Yoh Asakura **Fais gaffe elle va te lire.

**Horokeu Usui **Quand elle me reverra en chair et en os elle aura déjà oublié.

**Yoh Asakura **Anna n'oublie jamais rien, tu joues avec ta vie.

...

**Horokeu Usui **et 7 autres personnes ont regardé « Laws Holidays ».

**Horokeu Usui Iron Maiden Jeanne**

Comment tu fais pour garder la ligne en mangeant autant de gâteaux, moi je n'y arrive pas.

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Tu te moques de moi ?

**Horokeu Usui **C'est Pirika, j'ai eu la flemme de déconnecter mon frère pour me connecter à mon tour. En plus je lui emprunte l'iPatch le temps qu'il finisse d'arroser les fukis, il va me chasser d'un instant à l'autre.

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Ah…. Et bien écoute je fais 8 séances de torture par jour, de deux à quatre heures chacune.

Tu veux que je te les décrive ?

**Horokeu Usui **Non c'est bon merci, je m'aime bien grosse en fait.

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Si tu changes d'avis n'hésite pas à me demander.

...

**Ponchi **et **Conchi **ne sont plus les fantômes gardiens de **Tamao Tamamura**.

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

**Horokeu Usui **J'ai l'impression que ça chauffe à Tokyo ^^

**Tokagerô **Ils ont encore fait une bêtise, pour changer.

...

**Ponchi à Tamao Tamamura**

Allez arrête de refuser toutes nos invitations à être tes fantômes gardiens, on l'a toujours été.

**Tamao Tamamura **Et bien vous ne l'êtes plus !

**Ponchi **On n'a pas fait exprès de regarder par le trou de la serrure de la salle de bain pendant que tu y étais, on pensait que c'était Yoh.

**Conchi **J'ai jamais vu une excuse aussi pourrie.

**Ponchi** Aide-moi au lieu de me descendre !

**Conchi **Tamao on te promet de ne pas recommencer… avant disons un mois. (**Ponchi** aime ça.)

**Tamao Tamamura **Arrêtez de m'inonder avec vos demandes ou je vous bloque définitivement.

**Conchi **C'est possible ?

**Tamao Tamamura **Oui

**Ponchi **Non

...

**Amidamaru à Silva Pache**

Est-il possible de bloquer quelqu'un sur Pachenet, et si oui en quoi cela consiste-t-il ?

**Silva Pache** Oui c'est possible. Ca empêche cette personne de voir vos changements de vos statuts, de vous envoyer des invitations, de vous envoyer des messages… De vous contacter en somme. Pourquoi cette question ?

**Amidamaru **Ponchi et Conchi ne voulaient pas te le demander directement. Tamao les a menacés de les bloquer et ils ne croyaient pas cela faisable.

**Silva Pache **Ah si, ça l'est. C'est Karim et Renim qui ont travaillé sur cette fonctionnalité.

**Amidamaru **Merci Silva.

**Silva Pache **Pas de quoi. Passe le bonjour à Yoh de ma part.


	6. Piratage

**Note : **A ceux qui n'ont pas lu le manga, à la fin Tamao dirige le Fumbari Onsen, a sous ses ordres Ryu et l'équipe Hanagumi (Canna, Mach, Mary) et est... effrayante. Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Piratage**_

Le furyoku de **Zangching Han **est passé de 7 000 à 0.

Le furyoku de **Bill Burton **est passé de 1 500 à 0.

Le furyoku de **Canna Bismarch** est passé de 7 500 à 0. (**Chocolove Mcdonnel **aime ça.)

**Canna Bismarch **met un coup de poing à **Chocolove Mcdonnel**.

...

**Bill Burton **Y a un bug ?

**Zangching Han **T'inquiète, c'est juste Blocken qui a réussi à pirater nos comptes. Du coup il est content, il s'amuse.

La préférence de **Zangching** **Han** est passée de « femme » à « homme ».

**Zangching Han **Très drôle Blocken.

...

Le furyoku de **Zangching Han **est passé de 0 à 7 000.

Le furyoku de **Zangching Han **est passé de 7 000 à 0.

Le furyoku de **Zangching Han **est passé de 0 à 7 000.

...

**Shaman King **Vous n'avez pas un peu fini avec ces bêtises ? (**Rackist Lasso** et **Shion-Shion** aiment ça.)

...

Le furyoku de **Bill Burton **est passé de 0 à 1 500.

Le furyoku de **Canna Bismarch** est passé de 0 à 300 000.

...

**Bokutou no Ryu **Ca va les chevilles Canna, tu te sens bien avec tes trois cent mille points de furyoku ? Ce n'est peut-être pas assez tu devrais en rajouter.

**Canna Bismarch **T'es jaloux car t'en as moins.

**Bokutou no Ryu **Forcément tu triches. En temps normal tu en as moins que moi.

**Canna Bismarch **Ne dis pas n'importe quoi.

**Bokutou no Ryu ** 8500 c'est supérieur à 7 500.

**Canna Bismarch **Je m'en fiche j'en ai 300 000.

...

Le furyoku de **Bokutou no Ryu **est passé de 8500 à 400 000.

Le furyoku de **Canna Bismarch **est passé de 300 000 à 500 000.

Le furyoku de **Bokutou no Ryu **est passé de 400 000 à 600 000.

...

**Boris Tepes ** C'est pas bientôt fini ? Je croyais pourtant que le Seigneur Hao vous avait déjà repris.

**Canna Bismarch **Pas du tout, il parlait à Zanching et Blocken.

...

Le furyoku de **Canna Bismarch **est passé de 500 000 à 1 000 000.

...

**Matilda Matisse **Laisse tomber Boris ils n'écoutent plus personne.

...

Le furyoku de **Bokutou no Ryu **est passé de 600 000 à 1 250 000.

Le furyoku de **Canna Bismarch **est passé de 1 000 000 à 1 250 000.

...

**Canna Bismarch **Hey j'arrive pas à monter à plus de 1 250 000 !

**Bokutou no Ryu **Moi non plus ! Il ne veut pas m'accepter mon 1 000 000 000.

**Goldova Pache **Personne ne peut avoir plus de furyoku que le Shaman King, donc on a limité la valeur que vous pouvez entrer. Maintenant arrêtez vos pitreries et remettez vos compteurs comme il faut.

...

**Bokutou no Ryu **C'est pas juste ! 1 000 000 000.

**Canna Bismarch **1 000 000 000 000.

**Bokutou no Ryu **1 000 000 000 000 000.

**Anna Kyoyama **C'est pas bientôt fini ? (**Shaman King **et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Canna Bismarch **1 000 000 000 000 000 000.

**Horokeu Usui **Si même Anna et Hao ne peuvent pas les arrêter, alors rien ne le peut.

**Bokutou no Ryu **999 999 999 999 999 999 999.

**Lyserg Diethel **Une nouvelle limite ?

**Bokutou no Ryu **Non c'est juste que je change, c'est plus marrant avec des 9.

**Canna Bismarch **555 555 555 555 555 555 555 555 555 555. Les 5 c'est plus classe.

**Tamao Tamamura **On peut savoir ce que vous faites ?

...

Le furyoku de **Bokutou no Ryu **est passé de 1 250 000 à 8500.

Le furyoku de **Canna Bismarch **est passé de 1 250 000 à 7500.

...

**Mohamed Tabarusei **C'est bizarre c'est tout calme tout d'un coup.

**Zangching Han **Tu trouves aussi Turbine ?

...

**Canna Bismarch **et **Bokutou no Ryu **sont de corvée de ménage, vaisselle, course, poubelles pour tout le mois prochain.

...

**Yamada Douji **Ca explique tout.

**Boris Tepes **Tamao on t'adore ! (**Rackist Lasso**, **Yoh Asakura** et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Matilda Matisse **C'est parce que vous ne la supportez pas au quotidien.

**Tokagerô** Il y a quelqu'un qui a envie d'aider Ryu et Canna à faire leurs corvées.

**Matilda Matisse** J'ai rien écrit.


	7. Album

**Note : **Bonne lecture :)

* * *

_**Album**_

**Jackson **est maintenant fan de « Aboli, le plus beau des bébés »

**Kadow**, **Yainage** et 9 autres personnes sont maintenant fan de « Aboli, le plus beau des bébés »

**Sati **et 47 autres personnes aiment ça.

...

**Yoh Asakura** Trop mignonne !

**Jun Tao **Félicitations aux heureux parents ! Elle est adorable.

**Reoseb Munzen **Super ! Komeri a enfin une petite sœur et va arrêter de me piquer Seyrarm.

**Seyrarm Munzen **Je ne suis pas qu'à toi !

**Komeri **Ca ne va pas m'empêcher de jouer avec Seyrarm.

...

**Jackson **a publié un nouvel album : « Aboli »

**Sati** est identifiée dans 7 photos de l'album « Aboli ».

**Komeri **est identifiée dans 2 photos de l'album « Aboli ».

...

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Très jolies photos, Aboli est adorable. Mes félicitations !

**Chris Bounster **Félicitations ! On espère que Hans et Amano nous feront un aussi beau bébé.

**Hans Reiheit** Je t'en pose des questions !

...

**Hans Reiheit à Sati**

Elle est superbe. Comment avez-vous choisi son prénom ? Avec Amano on passe nos journées à chercher en ce moment mais on ne trouve pas.

**Sati **On voulait un prénom en A alors on a cherché dans des livres de prénoms. On a longtemps hésité entre Âbha, qui veut dire l'éclat, et Aboli qui est le nom d'une fleur, et finalement on a choisi Aboli.

**Hans Reiheit** Amano te fait dire que c'est le plus beau.

**Sati **Merci.

...

**Pino Graham **Félicitations de la part des Ice-Men ! (**Tony Cardimahide** et **Zoria Gagarik** aiment ça.)

**Anna Kyoyama** Félicitations

**Tamao Tamamura** Félicitations, Aboli est magnifique.

**Sati** Merci à tous \(^o^)/

**Horokeu Usui **Où as-tu appris à faire des smileys ? Aboli est adorable, félicitations à tous les deux ! De la part de Pirika, Damuko et Horohoro

...

**Sati Horokeu à Usui**

C'est Manta qui a appris à Reoseb qui a appris à Seyrarm qui a appris à Opacho qui a appris à Komeri qui a appris à Kadow qui a appris à Jackson qui m'a appris.

**Horokeu Usui **Wahou toute une histoire en fait ! :-) C'est pour ça que tu fais les smileys japonais.

**Sati **Il y a plusieurs types de smileys ?

**Horokeu Usui **Les américains se lisent horizontalement, il faut que tu penches la tête sur le côté. Alors que les japonais se lisent verticalement, sans bouger. Par exemple un sourire américain c'est :) alors qu'un sourire japonais c'est ^_^

**Sati **Merci d'enrichir ma culture ^^ Et oui ce sont les smileys japonais que je connais. Les (_), (T_T), ( p_-), (-_-)zzz, (o_O) et autres…

**Horokeu Usui **Je préfère mes XD =P =D :X :( :-o )


	8. Profil

_****_**Note : **Comme je le dis toujours, on est TamHao-scripteuse (j'adore ce mot ! c'est moi qui l'ai inventé et je l'adore XD) ou on ne l'est pas... et moi je le suis ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Profil**_

**Ponchi** et **Conchi** sont désormais les fantômes gardiens de **Tamao Tamamura**.

Le statut de **Tamao Tamamura** est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

**Tamao Tamamura** a ajouté « Shuyghen Ultime » à ses techniques.

**Tamao Tamamura **a ajouté « Ecouter de la flûte » à ses passe-temps.

...

**Lyserg Diethel **Tiens, on dirait que Tamao s'est enfin décidé à mettre son profil à jour. (**Manta Oyamada** aime ça.)

**Yoh Asakura **Bravo Tamao, c'est super que tu arrives enfin à maîtriser le Shuyghen Ultime ! (**Canna Bismarch, Matilda Matisse, Marion Fauna** et **Bokutou no Ryu** n'aiment pas ça.)

**Horokeu Usui** Tu sors avec qui ?

**Ren Tao **T'en as pas marre de poser toujours les mêmes questions ?

**Horokeu Usui **Non.

...

Le statut de **Shaman King** est passé de « célibataire » à « en couple ».

...

**Yoh Asakura **Vous croyez que c'est une coïncidence ?

**Lyserg Diethel **Non (**Chocolove Mcdonnel, Pascal Avaf** et **Mick** aiment ça.)

**Horokeu Usui **Pourquoi Tamao ne répond-elle jamais à nos questions ?

**Ren Tao **Parce que tes questions sont idiotes.

**Horokeu Usui **boude.

...

**Ren Tao **Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que ça nous fasse ?

**Pirika Usui** Vous savez pourquoi mon frère est allé s'enfermer dans sa chambre avec un dessert ?

**Yoh Asakura **Lis la conversation au dessus tu vas comprendre.

...

**Marion Fauna** et **Matilda Matisse **sont maintenant fans de « Tamao sort en douce, mais où va-t-elle ? »

...

**Anna Kyoyama **Les Hanagumi, si Tamao va là où on soupçonne tous qu'elle aille, vous allez vous retrouver à subir non pas une mais deux colères.

**Matilda Matisse **Le Seigneur Hao ne nous en voudra pas.

**Canna Bismarch** Tu fais comme tu le sens Mach mais moi je ne vous suis pas sur ce coup-là. J'ai encore deux mois et demi de corvées à tirer.

**Mohamed Tubarusei **Adieu les filles, on vous aimait bien.

**Matilda Matisse **Ca va, il suffit de les filer sans se faire attraper.

**Opacho **Le Seigneur Hao sait tout.

**Rackist Lasso** Surtout qu'il lui suffit de lire ce dialogue pour vous prendre la main dans le sac.

**Matilda Matisse **Et qui vous dit que Tamao va vraiment rejoindre le Seigneur Hao ?

**Lyserg Diethel **Mon instinct de détective.

...

**Marion Fauna** n'est plus fan de « Tamao sort en douce, mais où va-t-elle ? »

**Canna Bismarch, Bokutou no Ryu, Manta Oyamada** et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.

...

**Matilda Matisse** C'est bon, c'est bon, vous avez gagné.

**Bokutou no Ryu, Yoh Asakura **et 3 autres personnes aiment ça.

**Matilda Matisse** N'empêche que s'il faut il n'y a aucun rapport.

**Lyserg Diethel **Sur le profil de Hao, il y a marqué qu'il joue de la flûte et de l'harmonica.

**Matilda Matisse** Et alors ?

**Lyserg Diethel **Rien. (**Chocolove Mcdonnel, Ren Tao** et 23 autres personnes aiment ça.)


	9. Application

**Note : **Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Application**_

**Chocolove McDonnel** a récemment joué au jeu « Qui a volé la couronne du Shaman King » et a obtenu le score de 67%. « Tu n'es pas encore un véritable détective mais tu te débrouilles bien avec tes sens logiques. »

**Chocolove McDonnel** a envoyé une invitation à **Lyserg Diethel** pour « Qui a volé la couronne du Shaman King ».

**Chocolove McDonnel** On va enfin savoir si tu es un vrai détective !

...

**Shaman King **Qui a conçu ce jeu idiot ? Déjà je n'ai pas de couronne. Et si j'en avais une je ne serai pas assez crétin pour me la faire voler.

**Yoh Asakura **Ca c'est toi qui le dit.

**Shaman King **brûle **Yoh Asakura **(**Yoh Asakura** n'aime pas ça.)

...

**Lyserg Diethel** a récemment joué au jeu « Qui a volé la couronne du Shaman King » et a obtenu le score de 100%. « Rien à dire, tu es un véritable génie. Le futur Sherlock, c'est toi. »

**Chocolove McDonnel**, **Tamao Tamamura **et 10 autres amis aiment ça.

...

**Horokeu Usui** a récemment joué au jeu « Qui a volé la couronne du Shaman King » et a obtenu le score de 3%. « Sans doute n'as-tu pas compris que le but de la manœuvre était de retrouver le voleur et non de le laisser filer. »

**Pirika Usui** aime ça.

**Horokeu Usui **Arrête de te moquer de moi !

...

**Manta Oyamada** Il faut faire quoi exactement dans ce jeu ?

**Silva Pache** Teste et tu verras !

**Chocolove McDonnel** Mais non tu ne fais pas du tout ta pub !

**Yoh Asakura** C'est drôle que pour revendiquer la création du jeu tu ne te sois pas manifesté ^^

**Silva Pache** Je suis peut-être fou mais pas suicidaire.

**Shaman King** Ne t'inquiète pas Yoh j'avais bien compris qui était derrière tout ça.

**Lyserg Diethel** De toute manière c'était évident.

**Horokeu Usui **C'est bon, dégonfle tes chevilles le futur Sherlock.

**Lyserg Diethel** Jaloux ^^

...

**Lyserg Diethel à Manta Oyamada**

Il faut répondre à des questions et en poser d'autres à des personnages pour déterminer lequel d'entre eux est coupable, pour résumer.

**Manta Oyamada **Merci

...

**Yoh Asakura** a récemment joué au jeu « Qui a volé la couronne du Shaman King » et a obtenu le score de 28%. « Vous devriez peut-être penser à vous reconvertir, ce job n'a pas l'air fait pour vous. »

...

**Manta Oyamada** a récemment joué au jeu « Qui a volé la couronne du Shaman King » et a obtenu le score de 52%. « Avec des efforts vous progresserez vous êtes sur la bonne voie pour devenir un détective confirmé. »

...

**Chocolove McDonnel **Pas terrible terrible tout ça, qu'en dites-vous ?

**Yoh Asakura **C'est pas grave on a fait mieux qu'Horohoro !

**Faust VIII** En même temps ce n'était pas difficile.

**Yoh Asakura **Ne minimise pas nos exploits.

**Horokeu Usui **Je vous déteste tous !


	10. Nouveauté

**Note : **Bonne lecture à tous ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Si c'est le cas, n'hésitez pas à m'en faire part ;)

* * *

_**Nouveauté**_

**Tamao Tamamura **a passé une excellente soirée.

**Horokeu Usui **Avec qui ? Quand ? Où ? Pourquoi ? Comment ?

**Yoh Asakura **C'est quoi cet interrogatoire en règle !

**Tamao Tamamura **Hier soir

**Horokeu Usui **Si ça ce n'est pas se défiler…

...

**Faust VIII **Elisa et moi sommes ravis de te voir t'épanouir.

**Bokutou no Ryu **Pourquoi tu dis ça ?

**Faust VIII **Ca nous fait plaisir de voir notre petite et timide Tamao déployer ses ailes.

**Bokutou no Ryu** Si tu étais encore vivant et avec nous au Fumbari Onsen, tu te rendrais compte que ça fait longtemps que la « petite frêle fragile et timide Tamao » a changé.

**Matilda Matisse **… et est devenue un véritable tyran.

**Tamao Tamamura **Mach !

...

**Pirika Usui à Tamao Tamamura**

Alors cette soirée ? Raconte !

**Tamao Tamamura ***étoiles dans les yeux* C'était trop bien !

**Pirika Usui **Il s'est montré gentil ?

**Tamao Tamamura **Tantôt ange tantôt démon, rien dans la demi-mesure. Enfin je te raconterai ça au téléphone, je n'ai pas confiance en la confidentialité des informations sur ce site.

**Silva Pache **Tu as tort, notre système de sécurité est parfait !

**Tamao Tamamura **Alors comment expliques-tu que tu puisses t'immiscer dans notre conversation privée ?

**Yoh Asakura **Grillé ! =D

...

**Goldova Pache** Grande nouveauté ! Nous sommes heureux et fiers de vous annoncer qu'à partir de maintenant une nouvelle mise à jour a été faite du site, proposant de nouvelles fonctionnalités.

**Anna Kyoyama **C'est pas très explicite. Tu pourrais développer au sujet de ces nouveautés.

**Horokeu Usui** Moi j'ai rien vu de changeant.

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Idem

**Anna Kyoyama **Tous des amateurs ces Paches…

**Magna Pache **Même pas vrai ! On a fait une super mise à jour ! Des heures et des jours et des nuits de travail !

**Rackist Lasso **Ben ça ne se voit pas. (**Blon Pache**,** Nichrom Pache** et 5 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça.)

...

**Silva Pache **Bon c'est moi qui me colle aux explications (j'ai perdu à la courte paille, mais je suis sûr que Renim a triché). Déjà en nouvelles fonctionnalités de profil, on a rajouté des champs « plat préféré », « couleur préférée » et autres options pour les goûts. Au passage on en a profité pour corriger le bug sur les équipes. Enfin le bug… Disons la faille. Avant n'importe qui pouvait prétendre avoir participé au SF sous la bannière d'un nom d'équipe idiot. Désormais ce n'est plus possible. Ensuite on amélioré le système des relations. Quand vous êtes en couple, vous pouvez préciser avec qui. Vous pouvez aussi préciser quelles personnes étaient dans votre équipe de SF, qui sont vos parents, vos grands-parents, tout ça… Avant vous ne pouviez identifier que vos fantômes.

...

**Renim Pache **Je proteste je n'ai jamais triché ! Par contre Karim je ne dis pas…

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Ah oui tiens vous avez « corrigé cette faille ». Mon nom d'équipe est devenu « The Ren » alors qu'avant c'était « Les clowns acrobates ».

**Horokeu Usui **Je suis bien content qu'ils aient corrigé alors, « Les clowns acrobates » c'est un nom encore plus pourri que « The Ren ».

**Ren Tao **Répète un peu pour voir !

...

**Anna Kyoyama **C'est la faute à ces imbéciles de Paches aussi ! Ca ne sert à rien de nous laisser remplir ces champs vu que c'est une information fixe et non dépendante de notre volonté. (**Conchi**, **Rackist Lasso**, **Chris Bounster** et 28 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Nichrom Pache **C'est bon on a compris et c'est corrigé, pas la peine de revenir dessus…

**Ren Tao **Vexé ?

**Yoh Asakura **Il n'y a que moi qui visualise la moue arrogante que Ren doit afficher en ce moment ?

**Nichrom Pache **Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis le petit aux cheveux violets !

**Ren Tao **Je ne suis pas petit !

**Jun Tao **Ne t'inquiète pas Ren, à force de boire trois bouteilles de lait par jour tu finiras bien par grandir. (**Horokeu Usui**, **Nichrom Pache** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça.)


	11. Bug

**Note :** Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

_**Bug**_

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **est maintenant en couple avec **Ren Tao**.

**Ren Tao **est maintenant en couple avec **Iron Maiden Jeanne**.

**Yamada Kouji **est maintenant en couple avec **Canna Bismarch** : « relation platonique ».

...

**Canna Bismarch **C'est quoi ce truc ?

**Yamada Kouji **Je voulais tester. Apparemment je peux me déclarer en couple avec toi sans te demander ton avis c'est génial ! Le « relation platonique » c'est parce qu'on peut indiquer le « degré d'amour » dans le couple. C'est une option facultative.

**Canna Bismarch **Super, maintenant que tu as fini de faire mumuse enlève-ça tout de suite !

**Yama Kouji **Moi j'aime bien.

**Ashcroft **Je vous demande de revoir aussitôt votre profil ou je serai forcé de vous transpercer de ma lance sur ordre de ma maîtresse.

...

Le statut de **Yamada Kouji** est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».

...

**Canna Bismarch à Renim Pache**

C'est quoi ce bug pourri ?

**Renim Pache** C'est bon j'ai vu, je vais en parler à Goldova et lors de la prochaine mise à jour on rectifiera ça.

**Canna Bismarch **Pas question d'attendre ! Elles mettent trop de temps à arriver vos mises à jour rectifie ça maintenant !

**Blon Pache **On s'occupe du problème.

...

**Amano Reiheit** est maintenant en couple avec **Hans Reiheit** : « relation passionnelle ».

**Sati **est maintenant en couple avec **Jackson** : « relation de confiance ».

**Jackson **est maintenant en couple avec **Sati**.

**Hans Reiheit **est maintenant en couple avec **Amano Reiheit **: « relation fusionnelle ».

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **est maintenant en couple avec **Tamao Tamamura** : « relation charnelle ».

...

**Tamao Tamamura **Tu exagères…

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Tu es offensée ?

**Tamao Tamamura **Non juste amusée.

**Horokeu Usui** Charnelle ? Ah oui je viens de voir les options. Romantique ou Passionnelle aurait été plus joli.

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Tant qu'à délirer autant le faire jusqu'au bout, non ?

...

Le statut de **Chocolove Mcdonnel** est passé de « en couple » à « célibataire ».

...

**Karim Pache **Bug réparé, nous nous excusons pour les problèmes occasionnés. Vous ne pourrez désormais plus vous déclarer en couple avec quelqu'un tant que les deux n'auront pas acceptés. Par contre si vous ne voulez plus l'être, la décision d'un seul suffit.

**Yoh Asakura **Dites-donc vous avez fait vite ! Bravo !

**Silva Pache **J'ai cru qu'Hao allait nous cramer… Vraiment…

**Karim Pache **Disons qu'il a su nous mettre la pression.

**Yoh Asakura **A cause de la blague de Chocolove ?

**Silva Pache **Je refuse de m'aventurer sur ce terrain là.

**Yoh Asakura **C'était rhétorique ;)


	12. Emprunts

**Note : **Un grand merci tout particulier à RedChi-San qui m'a redonné motivation et inspiration. Ce chapitre n'existerait pas sans elle. Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Emprunts**_

**Yoh Asakura **J'ai perdu mon CD de Bob !

**Anna Kyoyama** Ca t'apprendra à tout laisser traîner.

**Yoh Asakura **Je ne l'ai pas laissé traîner, je l'ai prêté à quelqu'un il y a un bon moment. Mais je ne sais plus à qui…

**Amidamaru **Maître Yoh vous êtes désespérant.

**Bokutou no Ryu **Il y a un CD de Bob qui traînait au salon, ce n'est pas le tien ?

**Yoh Asakura **Non, c'est celui que j'ai emprunté à Manta.

...

**Karim Pache **Tu ne peux pas copier le CD de Manta ?

**Lyserg Diethel **Je me permets de rappeler l'illégalité de la procédure.

**Kevin **L'avocat a parlé.

**Manta Oyamada **Ce n'est même pas le mien, c'est celui que j'ai emprunté à Chocolove.

...

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Ah oui c'est vrai que je te l'avais prêté tiens ! En fait c'est celui de Horo.

**Pirika Usui **Comment ? Horo t'a prêté mon CD.

**Horokeu Usui **Ca va tu ne vas pas en faire tout un plat, tu ne l'écoutais même plus.

**Pirika Usui **C'est un CD qu'on m'avait prêté ça ne se fait pas. Tu n'imagines pas le temps que j'ai perdu à le chercher en pensant l'avoir perdu.

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **A qui tu l'as emprunté ?

**Jun Tao **A moi je suppose.

**Pirika Usui **Exact.

...

**Jun Tao **Dans ce cas c'est celui de Jeanne. Elle tenait absolument à ce que Ren l'écoute.

**Horokeu Usui **Tu vois Pirika, je ne suis pas le seul à prêter des CD de ma sœur ou mon frère.

**Ren Tao **Elle m'a demandé l'autorisation, que j'ai moi-même demandé à Jeanne, qui a accepté.

**Horokeu Usui **Ca change rien.

**Ren Tao **Ca change tout !

...

**Jeanne Iron Maiden **Je me rappelle ce chanteur est super. C'est Yoh qui me l'avait prêté en me disant que ça m'aiderait à voir la vie d'un autre angle.

**Lyserg Diethel **C'est vraiment Yoh qui te l'avait prêté ?

**Jeanne Iron Maiden **Oui

**Lyserg Diethel **Mais dans ce cas tout s'arrange ! (**Manta Oyamada **aime ça.)

...

**Yoh Asakura **Dois-je comprendre que le CD que j'ai emprunté à Manta est en fait le mien ?

**Amidamaru **Ca me dit quelque chose. Il me semble bien que vous l'avez prêté à Jeanne. Shamash et moi-même avions eu une longue discussion sur la musique moderne à ce moment-là.

**Yoh Asakura **Tu ne pouvais pas le dire avant ?

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Pardon Yoh, c'est moi qui aurais dû me rappeler.

**Marco **Ce n'est pas votre faute, Sainte Jeanne !

**Anna Kyoyama **Toi on t'a rien demandé ! Mais je suis en partie d'accord, Yoh n'avait qu'à se rappeler où sont ses affaires.

...

**Yoh Asakura **J'ai retrouvé mon CD ! J'ai retrouvé mon CD ! J'ai retrouvé mon CD ! J'ai retrouvé mon CD ! J'ai retrouvé mon CD ! J'ai retrouvé mon CD ! J'ai retrouvé mon CD ! (**Manta Oyamada**, **Amidamaru** et **Bokutou no Ryu **aiment ça.)


	13. Amour

_****_**Note : **Bonne lecture à tous ^^

* * *

_**Amour**_

**Bokutou no Ryu **a rejoint le groupe « Moi, j'ai pas besoin de loge-in ».

**Yohmei Asakura **Pas la peine de monter sur tes grands cheveux…

**Yoh Asakura **et **Manta Oyamada **aiment ça.

...

**Jun Tao **a envoyé un _cœur rouge_ à **Ren Tao **via l'application « Amour ».

...

**Ren Tao **C'est quoi ?

**Jun Tao **Une nouvelle application conçue par Rutherfor. C'est chouette non ?

**Ren Tao **Si tu le dis…

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** Ca a l'air tout mignon

...

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **a envoyé un _cœur rouge_ à **Ren Tao **et 4 autres personnesvia l'application « Amour ».

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **a envoyé un _cœur bleu_ à **Marco**.

...

**Jun Tao** Comment tu as fait pour envoyer un cœur bleu ?

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Une fois que tu as envoyé 5 cœurs rouges tu déverrouilles les cœurs bleus !

...

**Jun Tao **a envoyé 4 _cœurs rouges_ à **Ren Tao **via l'application « Amour ».

**Jun Tao **a envoyé 10 _cœurs bleus _à **Ren Tao **via l'application « Amour ».

...

**Ren Tao **Bon ça suffit maintenant !

**Jun Tao **J'ai déverrouillé le cœur vert !

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Il est comment ?

**Ren Tao **Vert, comment veux-tu qu'il soit !

**Marco **Ne parle pas comme ça au Seigneur Maiden !

**Meene Montgomery **Marco il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'incruster dans toutes les conversations de Jeanne qui ne te regardent pas. (**Iron Maiden Jeanne **aime ça.)

...

**Jun Tao **a envoyé un _cœur vert _à **Iron Maiden Jeanne** via l'application « Amour ».

...

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** Il est trop beau ! Moi aussi je le veux !

...

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **a envoyé un _cœur bleu_ à **Marco **et 9 autres personnesvia l'application « Amour ».

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **a envoyé un _cœur vert_ à **Tamao Tamamura **et 15 autres personnesvia l'application « Amour ».

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **a envoyé un _cœur violet _à **Jun Tao** via l'application « Amour ».

...

**Rakist Lasso **C'est quoi ce cœur vert que j'ai reçu de la part de Jeanne ? Ca veut dire quoi ?

**Zangching Han **Qu'elle t'aime.

**Rakist Lasso **C'est gentil, moi aussi.

**Matilda Matisse **Ne rêve pas, elle en envoie à tout le monde pour un jeu. J'en ai reçu deux de couleurs différentes.

...

**Ren Tao à Silva Pache**

Il n'y a pas un moyen pour supprimer cette application idiote ? Je me fais envahir !

**Silva Pache **Non, mais tu peux bloquer l'application si tu ne veux plus de cœur. Il y a déjà une demi-douzaine de personnes qui l'ont fait.

**Ren Tao **Je vais les imiter.

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Je répands l'amour dans le monde et voilà comment je suis remerciée !

...

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **a envoyé un _coeur violet _à **Pino Graham **et 13 autres personnes via l'application « Amour ».

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **a envoyé un _cœur orange_ à **Jun Tao** via l'application « Amour ».

...

**Jun Tao **Oh la la, j'ai du retard ! Je me demande quelle couleur il y a ensuite ^^

**Shaman King **Jaune - Rose - Noir - Blanc - Argent - Or

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** Mais… Pourquoi tu nous l'as dis, c'était plus drôle de le découvrir nous-mêmes.

**Shaman King **Pour vous embêter.

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Puisque c'est ça je n'envoie plus de cœurs. (**Ren Tao **et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Shaman King **C'était le but. (**Iron Maiden Jeanne** et **Jun Tao **n'aiment pas ça.)


	14. Photo de profil

**Note : **Je vois que je suis de moins en moins suivie mais ce n'est pas grave c'est bientôt la fin. Bonne lecture à ceux qui sont toujours là, invisibles et silencieux ^^

* * *

_**Photo de profil**_

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **a commenté la photo de profil de **Lyserg Diethel**.

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **C'est tout à fait toi !

**Lyserg Diethel **Je trouve aussi ^^

**Manta Oyamada **Une loupe ? Moi je t'imaginais bien en pipe, comme Sherlock Holmes.

**Yoh Asakura **La loupe reste son symbole principal.

**Lyserg Diethel **En plus je ne fume pas la pipe.

**Matilda Matisse **Et alors ? Ce n'est pas trop tard pour essayer. Ca me ferait bien rire d'ailleurs.

**Lyserg Diethel **J'imagine…

...

**Canna Bismarch **a modifié sa photo de profil.

**Rakist Lasso **a commenté la photo de profil de **Canna Bismarch**.

**Rakist Lasso **Vous avez fumé une chicha sans nous inviter !

**Canna Bismarch **Parfaitement !

**Marion Fauna **C'était une soirée de filles.

**Rakist Lasso **Je suis vexé.

**Boris Tepes **Je croyais que tu allais dire « je suis une fille » (**Matilde Matisse **aime ça.)

**Opacho **C'est quoi une chicha ?

**Canna Bismarch **Retourne jouer avec les Munzen, c'est pas pour les enfants.

...

**Bokutou no Ryu** Au fait Canna, j'ai retrouvé le charbon qu'on avait perdu.

**Canna Bismarch **Tu sais où le ranger.

**Rakist Lasso **Il était avec vous ?

**Zangching Han **Tu vas nous dire que Ryu c'est une fille peut-être ?

**Canna Bismarch **Ryu c'est pas pareil.

**Zangching Han **Ouais c'est ça. On invite l'autre délinquant mais pas ses vieux potes.

**Bokutou no Ryu **Je ne suis pas un délinquant !

**Canna Bismarch **De toute manière on n'a pas à se justifier, alors lâchez-nous la grappe les mecs.

...

**Rakist Lasso à Canna Bismarch**

Au fait depuis quand vous avez une chicha ? Anna vous a laissé en acheter une ? (Je ne parle pas de Tamao, elle ne doit pas savoir ce que c'est.)

**Canna Bismarch **Maintenant elle sait. Ce sont Samy et Mamy qui l'ont apportée.

**Rakist Lasso **Le Gandhara est passé vous voir ?

**Canna Bismarch **Juste les filles. Et Komeri aussi, mais elle a passé la nuit chez les Munzen.

...

**Opacho à Shaman King**

Seigneur Hao, c'est quoi une chicha ?

**Shaman King **Une sorte de pipe orientale. Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

**Opacho **Canna.

...

**Shaman King à Canna Bismarch**

Tu es priée de garder Opacho à l'écart de toutes vos bêtises.

**Canna Bismarch **C'est moins nocif que la cigarette et ce n'est pas ma faute s'il lit nos conversations !

**Shaman King **Canna.

**Canna Bismarch **Pardon Seigneur Hao, je ferai plus attention à l'avenir.

**Shaman King **Bien. De toute manière tu sais ce que je pense de la cigarette.

**Canna Bismarch **Pardon.


	15. Tests

**Note : **Coucou ! Alors que dire, que dire ? Bah pour rappel, Anatel est le chef des Nails, l'équipe de ceux qui se prétendaient descendants des pharaons et qui s'est faite massacrée dans tous les sens du terme par X-One (Jeanne en particulier). Anahol est son frère qui a rallié Hao pour venger la mort d'Anatel (et donc tuer Jeanne, ce qu'il a fait d'ailleurs). Voili voilou... Après je me demande s'il n'y a pas un anachronisme car s'il faut trois ans après le SF le dessin animé "La princesse et la grenouille" n'existait pas encore mais on va dire que si ^^ Bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Tests**_

**Anna Kyoyama **a répondu au test « Quelle princesse Disney seriez-vous ? »

Résultat : Vous seriez Tiana dans « La princesse et la grenouille ». Vous ne croyez pas qu'un prince charmant surgira pour vous emporter et préférez gérer votre vie comme vous l'entendez que d'en laisser d'autres la diriger pour vous. Quand vous avez une idée vous allez jusqu'au bout et vous menez votre entourage à la baguette. Vous êtes courageuse et téméraire et ne reculez pas devant l'adversité.

...

**Yoh Asakura **Hey ça correspond bien ! Sauf que ce n'est pas un restaurant que tu voulais ouvrir mais un onsen.

**Oyamada Manta **Je suis d'accord avec Yoh. Par contre j'ai dû mal à t'imaginer faire ce genre de tests, c'est surprenant.

**Yoh Asakura **Tamao et Marion l'ont fait et ont insisté pour qu'Anna les imite.

**Horohoro Usui **Pourquoi il n'y a pas les résultats de Tam et Mary alors ?

**Matilda Matisse **Elles ont décoché la case « Publier sur votre profil » avant de quitter la page des résultats à la fin. Par contre Anna était tellement contente d'avoir fini qu'elle a fermé trop tôt.

**Horohoro Usui **se gausse.

**Anna Kyoyama **C'est ça gausse-toi. Tu vas voir quand tu vas venir à Tokyo.

...

**Yoh Asakura **a répondu au test « Quel animal seriez-vous ? »

Résultat : un paresseux.

**Anna Kyoyama **et **Yohmei Asakura **aiment ça.

...

**Yoh Asakura **Mais… moi je voulais être un oiseau.

**Shaman King **Pourquoi as-tu fait ce test idiot alors ?

**Yoh Asakura **Je ne sais pas.

...

**Radim Pache **Je suis de passage alors j'en profite pour vous rappeler que, si ça vous intéresse, vous pouvez concevoir vos propres tests.

**Yoh Asakura **Trop bien !

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Ces tests, c'est un peu comme l'application « Qui a volé la couronne du Shaman King » non ?

**Yoh Asakura **En moins bien. Il n'y a pas d'images et tu coches juste des options au fil d'une dizaine de questions. Il n'y a pas l'enquête, le jeu, les intervenants, les lieux, tout ça…

**Oyama Manta **C'est moins interactif en somme.

...

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **a créé le test « Quel châtiment méritez-vous ? ».

**Shaman King **Ca ne m'étonne pas de toi ça…

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **tire la langue.

**Shaman King **Ce que tu peux être puérile.

...

**Anatel **a créé le test « Quelle ville est faite pour vous ? »

...

**Yoh Asakura **a répondu au test « Quelle ville est faite pour vous ? »

Résultat : Paris, avec ses restaurants cinq étoiles, ses décors romantiques et ses grands théâtres.

...

**Anahol **T'aurais pu plus développer les résultats grand frère.

**Yoh Asakura **Moi je trouve ça bien.

**Anna Kyoyama **T'en as pas marre de perdre ton temps avec ces bêtises ?

**Yoh Asakura **Non

**Anahol **Toi aussi tu vas concevoir un test Asakura ?

**Yoh Asakura **Ah non ! Je préfère y répondre ^^


	16. Tests toujours

_****_**Note : **Un grand merci à mon frère qui m'a redonné de l'inspiration sans le savoir. Et merci à RedChi-san pour son idée de message qui pourrait être supprimé ^^ Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**Tests toujours**_

**Yoh Asakura **a répondu au test « Quel animal mythologique seriez-vous ? »

Résultat : Vous seriez une chimère, créature à tête de dragon, corps de chèvre et queue de dragon qui vomit des flammes.

...

**Yoh Asakura **Faudrait que Hao fasse se test, à tous les coups il serait tombé sur le phénix ! (**Manta Oyamada** et 47 autres personnes aiment ça.)

...

**Yoh Asakura **a répondu au test « Quel péché capital seriez-vous ? »

Résultat : Vous seriez la paresse.

...

**Manta Oyamada **Quelle surprise !

...

**Ren Tao **a répondu au test « Quel péché capital seriez-vous ? »

Résultat : Vous seriez l'orgueil.

...

**Shaman King **Il y en a qui ont vraiment du temps à perdre.

**Ren Tao **Jun ! Déconnecte-toi de mon compte avant d'utiliser l'ordinateur !

**Jun Tao **Ne t'inquiète pas petit frère, j'ai rempli le questionnaire comme si j'étais toi ^^

**Shaman King **se moque.

**Ren Tao **Arrête de ricaner, tu serais l'orgueil aussi.

...

**Shaman King **a répondu au test « Quel péché capital seriez-vous ? »

Résultat : Vous seriez la luxure.

...

**Matilda Matisse **On sait ainsi qu'il y en a au moins une qui est satisfaite sexuellement.

**Shaman King **Plait-il ?

**Matilda Matisse **Je répondais à Canna. Mais elle a déjà effacé son message c'est pour ça…

...

**Canna Bismarch à Matilda Matisse**

Je ne te dénonce pas sur ce coup-là mais tu m'en dois une.

**Matilda Matisse **Je garde le silence sur le fait que tu ais initié Mary à la cigarette et on est quittes.

PS : supprime cette conversation après l'avoir lue, il vaut mieux ne pas laisser de telles traces.

...

**Ren Tao **Il vaut mieux l'orgueil que la luxure.

**Shaman King **Jeanne doit sûrement penser le contraire, mais bien sûr en tant que très vénérable sainte elle n'en dira rien.

**Marco **Comment oses-tu avoir de tels propos au sujet du Seigneur Maiden !

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Ca suffit maintenant Marco, je suis grande, je peux me défendre toute seule.

**Marco **Excusez-moi Seigneur Maiden.

**Shaman King** Tu vois, Ren, elle est d'accord avec moi, la luxure c'est mieux.

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **Je n'ai pas dit ça !

**Shaman King **Non mais tu le penses.

...

**Yoh Asakura **Ca te va bien la luxure Hao :D

**Shaman King **La paresse te va bien aussi.

...

**Horohoro Usui **Et toi Tamao, tu serais quel péché capital ?

**Tamao Tamamura **Pourquoi tu veux savoir ça ?

**Horokeu Usui **Comme ça ^_^

**Shaman King **Oui pourquoi Horokeu ?

**Horokeu Usui **Oubliez, c'est rien. J'ai rien dit. Pardon.

**Shaman King **^^ (comme écrirait Opacho)


	17. Groupes

**Note : **Chapitre intitulé "groupes" ou "comment un OS qui s'est déjà transformé en fic à chapitres prend une toute autre dimension et s'allonge encore" ^^

* * *

_**Groupes**_

**Anna Kyoyama **Recherche jeune homme brun, paresseux et bon à rien, aux cheveux longs. Mort ou vif.

**Shaman King **Tu me cherches petite Anna ?

**Anna Kyoyama **Pas toi abruti. Ton idiot de frère.

**Shaman King **Dommage.

**Bokutou no Ryu **Et oui Yoh a laissé pousser ses cheveux !

**Anna Kyoyama **Pourquoi ? Toi tu me cherches ?

**Shaman King** Tu trouves que je te cherche ?

**Anna Kyoyama **Parce que ce n'est pas le cas ?

...

**Canna Bismarch **a créé le groupe « Il me plaît, mais je suis en couple… Faut savoir faire le mur en douce. »

**Marion Fauna, Tamao Tamamura **et **Matilda Matisse **ont maintenant rejoint le groupe « Il me plaît, mais je suis en couple… Faut savoir faire le mur en douce. »

...

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Tam ? Tu étais en couple ? Avec qui ?

**Pirika Usui **Qui te plaît ? Qui te plaît ?

**Matilda Matisse **On se comprend nous, entre filles )

...

**Pirika Usui **a maintenant rejoint le groupe « Il me plaît, mais je suis en couple… Faut savoir faire le mur en douce. »

...

**Pirika Usui **La page réservée à ce groupe est invisible aux autres usagers ?

**Marion Fauna **Non. Les paches trichent.

**Matilda Matisse **Toujours ils trichent ! Mais t'inquiète pas on se fera une soirée fille quand tu viendras au Fumbari Onsen. On se racontera nos histoires.

**Tamao Tamamura **Mais vous étiez en couple vous ?

**Canna Bismarch **Non mais cette phrase me plaisait… Et je pensais qu'elle pourrait te plaire aussi.

**Tamao Tamamura **Oui ^^

...

**Tamao Tamamura **Au fait Anna, qu'a fait Yoh pour que tu sois si en colère ? C'est à cause de l'état du salon ?

**Anna Kyoyama **Tu as déjà vu ça toi ? Depuis quand on se bat à l'intérieur ?

**Tamao Tamamura **Ce n'est pas uniquement de sa faute.

**Anna Kyoyama **J'ai déjà puni Horohoro, Ponchi et Conchi. D'ailleurs tu pourrais surveiller un peu mieux tes fantômes.

...

**Tamao Tamamura **a créé le groupe « Il me plaît, mais il est en couple… On fera le mur ensemble. »

...

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **J'ai l'impression qu'il y a de la tension dans l'air… Aïe ! Ca y est, je me suis électrocuté !

**Manta Oyamada **Elle est nulle ta blague Choco…

...

**Bokutou no Ryu **a créé le groupe « Fuyons le Fumbari Onsen tant qu'il en est encore temps. »

**Horokeu Usui, Canna Bismarch, Tokagerô et **5 autres personnesont rejoint le groupe « Fuyons le Fumbari Onsen tant qu'il en est encore temps. »

...

**Manta Oyamada **C'est à ce point ?

**Horokeu Usui **C'est la première fois que je vois Tamao tenir tête à Anna et franchement ça fait peur… Yoh, je ne sais pas où t'es planqué mais c'est surtout pas le moment de te ramener.

**Yoh Asakura **Ne t'en fais pas ce n'est pas mon intention.

**Horokeu Usui **T'es chez Manta ? On arrive.

**Yoh Asakura **Chut ! Mais comment tu fais pour être connecté ?

**Horokeu Usui **Téléphone portable. On a la classe ou on ne l'a pas. (**Kororo** aime ça.)

...

**Amidamaru **Je ferai remarquer que le principal responsable de la situation se fait bien silencieux.

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **C'est un lâche, il n'y a rien à attendre de lui.

**Zangching Han **Tu devrais surveiller tes paroles.

**Iron Maiden Jeanne** C'est drôle. Je me suis battue pour pouvoir m'exprimer toute seule et lui se cache derrière ses sbires. (**Blocken Maiya, Peyote Deiasu** et 6 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça. **Marco, Meene Montgomery**, **Shamash **et 8 autres personnes aiment ça.)


	18. Conflit

**Note : **Bonne lecture à ceux qui me suivent toujours ^^

* * *

_**Conflit**_

**Yoh Asakura **Alors Amidamaru ?

**Amidamaru **Je suis devant le Fumbari Onsen mais je n'ai encore vu personne.

**Yoh Asakura **Fais gaffe à Anna et son chapelet ! Te laisse pas capturer.

**Ren Tao **Laissez-moi imaginer la scène : Yoh tu es planqué avec Horo et Ryu chez Manta et tu envoies ton fantôme en reconnaissance ?

**Yoh Asakura **Non on a changé de planque, on avait trop peur qu'Anna vienne chez Manta. Mais sinon oui c'est ça.

...

**Amidamaru **Si je n'étais pas mort, je le serai désormais. Je savais qu'Anna était capable de crier comme ça mais je n'aurai jamais imaginé que c'était aussi le cas de Tamao.

**Yoh Asakura **Donc la voix n'est pas libre ?

**Amidamaru **Surtout reste bien caché. Si Anna te trouve tu seras réduit en charpie.

**Manta Oyamada **Et si c'est Tamao ?

**Amidamaru **Non ça va. Tamao n'en veut pas à Yoh.

**Manta Oyamada** C'est déjà ça.

...

**Tokagerô **On peut savoir de quoi elles discutent ?

**Amidamaru **T'avais qu'à venir avoir moi, tu le saurais.

**Ponchi **Nous aussi on veut savoir !

**Conchi **Ouais, qu'est-ce qu'elles disent ?

**Amidamaru **Rien qui ne vous regarde, c'est une affaire de filles.

...

**Horokeu Usui **Les Hana vous avez abusé quand même…

**Matilda Matisse **Nous ? Non mais on croit rêver.

**Ponchi **Ouais c'est votre faute ! A cause de votre groupe idiot !

**Canna Bismarch **Sûrement pas ! On a juste aidé Tamao à s'affirmer clairement ! Ce qu'en tant que fantôme gardien vous auriez déjà dû faire depuis longtemps !

**Conchi **On t'en pose des questions !

**Ashcroft **Vous avez de la chance de ne pas être à ma portée, fantômes grossiers. Sinon je vous aurai déjà découpé en rondelles.

...

**Amidamaru **Ca y est ça se calme…

**Tokagerô **Anna a perdu. J'y crois pas…

**Matilda Matisse **Ca y est tu as bougé toi ?

**Tokagerô **Ouais. J'étais curieux et je suis très fort pour fuir.

**Amidamaru **Il n'y a ni gagnante ni perdante, c'était un match nul.

**Yoh Asakura **On peut revenir ?

**Amidamaru** Oui. Anna a besoin de toi.

**Kororo **C'est chou. (**Manta Oyamada, Marion Fauna **et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.)

...

**Shaman King àTamao Tamamura**

Arrête de m'ignorer.

...

**Shaman King à Tamao Tamamura**

Et sors de ces groupes stupides.

...

**Shaman King à Tamao Tamamura**

Et ouvre-moi.

...

**Shaman King à Tamao Tamamura**

Tamao !

...

**Tamao Tamamura **a détruit le groupe « Il me plaît, mais il est en couple… On fera le mur ensemble. »

...

**Shaman King à Tamao Tamamura**

L'autre aussi.

**Tamao Tamamura **Pas question. Va voir ailleurs si j'y suis.


	19. Fleurs

_****_**Note : **J'ai fini d'écrire Pachenet ! =D Je vous informe donc qu'il y aura encore 3 chapitres sans compter celui-ci avant le rideau ^^ (22 chapitres à la place d'un OS...) Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture à tous !

* * *

_**Fleurs**_

**Tamao Tamamura **« Le Shaman King est responsable de tout. » (**Anna Kyoyama **aime ça.)

**Tamao Tamamura** Je dois emmener Seyrarm faire du shopping demain après-midi, tu veux venir ?

**Horokeu Usui **Oui !

**Tamao Tamamura** Je parlais à Anna.

**Anna Kyoyama** Je viendrai, j'en profiterai pour m'acheter un nouveau bandana et un porte-clés.

...

**Horokeu Usui **Vous êtes réconciliées ?

**Tamao Tamamura** Après une hasardeuse dispute nous sommes parvenues à la conclusion que nous étions d'accord.

**Yoh Asakura** Entretemps il y a tout le mobilier du Fumbari Onsen qui y est passé mais bon…

**Anna Kyoyama** Rappelle-moi qui sont les crétins congénitaux qui ont cassé la majorité dudit mobilier ?

**Yoh Asakura** Pardon Anna, je m'en vais.

...

**Reoseb Munzen **En tout cas ça fait plaisir de voir que tout est rentré dans l'ordre !

**Amidamaru **Tu as l'impression que tout est rentré dans l'ordre ?

**Reoseb Munzen **Ce n'est pas le cas ?

**Shaman King **Non

**Tamao Tamamura **Si

...

**Amidamaru à Reoseb Munzen**

Tamao ne parle plus à Hao, donc tout n'est pas encore tout à fait rentré dans l'ordre… Mais Tamao considère que si.

**Reoseb Munzen **Et bien sûr Hao considère que non, hein ? C'est sa faute il n'avait qu'à pas aller fricoter ailleurs. Mais Tamao s'est beaucoup emballée pour une simple conversation sur Pachenet, non ?

**Amidamaru **Disons que la situation au Fumbari Onsen n'était pas très nette non plus.

**Amidamaru **Supprime cette conversation dès que tu l'auras lu, juste au cas où…

**Ponchi **Trop tard ! Les filles sont tombées dessus.

**Conchi **Anna a dit que vous étiez vraiment lourds et Tamao a soupiré.

**Ponchi **Mais vous pouvez encore supprimer ce fil avant qu'Hao ne tombe dessus.

...

**Amidamaru **Message aux paches, si l'un d'entre eux passe par là : ce serait bien que les conversations privées soient et restent privées !

**Silva Pache **Promis c'est le prochain bug qu'on corrige.

**Anna Kyoyama **Il commence à y en avoir un sacré paquet de bugs. Vous êtes vraiment des incapables. (**Chrom Pache** et 10 autres personnes n'aiment pas ça.)

...

**Matilda Matisse **Question existentielle : à votre avis de qui viennent les fleurs que Tamao reçoit chaque jour ?

_Lyserg : 5 %_

_Yoh : 3 %_

_Manta : 23 %_

_Chocolove : 2 %_

_Marco : 18 %_

_Ryu : 34 %_

_Yohmei : 4 %_

_Mikihisa : 1 %_

_Pino : 2 %_

_Boris : 1 %_

_Ren : 3 %_

_Pyron : 1 %_

_Ashcroft : 1 %_

_Pascal Avaf : 1 %_

_Jackson : 1 %_

...

**Horokeu Usui **De Marco enfin, c'est évident ! XD

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **+1

**Yoh Asakura **Je plussoie aussi ^^'

**Meene Montgomery **Vous êtes vraiment des gamins…

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **J'étais en train de me faire la même réflexion. C'est évident que les fleurs viennent de Pascal Avaf.

**Horokeu Usui **Jeanne qui fait de l'humour… C'est une première ^^ Et meilleur que celui de Choco en plus.

**Jun Tao **En tout cas ce n'est pas au contact de mon frère que tu auras appris.

...

**Nichrom Pache** Je me faisais une réflexion… Tu n'as pas l'impression d'être en train de jouer avec ta vie Mach ?

**Matilda Matisse **Moi ? Mais pas du tout !

**Canna Bismarch **En tout cas les fleurs sont magnifiques.

**Marion Fauna **Surtout les bleues.

**Shaman King **Il n'y a pas de bleues.

**Matilda Matisse **Si, il y a un joli bouquet bleu. Avec une carte. Signé : Chocolove.

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **Oui en voyant le sondage je me suis dit que ce serait drôle de lui envoyer un bouquet. Mais c'est pour rigoler hein ? Que personne ne le prenne contre soi.

**Matilda Matisse **Cache-toi Choco, Tamao vient de mettre ton bouquet dans le vase à côté de son lit.


	20. Invitation

_****_**Note : **Bonne lecture à tous ! =D

* * *

_**Invitation**_

**Pascal Avaf **a partagé un lien : Les conseils du Docteur Love

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **C'est quoi ?

**Horokeu Usui **C'est génial comme site ! Merci Aba San !

**Pascal Avaf **Un site de conseils en histoire d'amour. Il y a plusieurs chapitres très intéressants : « comment séduire l'élue de son cœur en dix leçons », « comment sauver son couple en dix leçons »… Je me suis dit que certains ici pourraient en avoir besoin. Je conseille notamment « comment reconquérir l'élue de son cœur en dix leçons. »

**Shaman King **Si tu n'étais pas déjà mort…

**Pascal Avaf **Je sais, mais je le suis déjà… Grâce à toi d'ailleurs.

...

L'application « Anniversaires » vous informe que **Mosuke** fêtera son 595ème anniversaire de mort dans deux jours.

...

**Anna Kyoyama **Tiens, ça faisait longtemps qu'un anniversaire n'avait pas envahi les nouveautés.

**Ren Tao **De quoi tu te plains ? Si ça te gêne tu n'as qu'à bloquer l'application.

**Anna Kyoyama **Je ne me rappelle pas de t'avoir demandé ton avis. Je me plains si je veux !

...

**Faust VIII **a créé le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? »

**Faust VIII **Test créé avec la collaboration bien sûr de mon amour d'Elisa.

**Yoh Asakura **Chouette, un nouveau test à faire ! =D

...

**Yoh Asakura **a répondu au test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? »

Résultat : Il n'y a pas d'amour plus fort que celui qui vous unit à votre bien-aimé(e) et quelque soit la situation votre amour triomphera toujours. Ce n'est pas vous qui êtes fait pour la vie en couple mais la vie en couple qui est faite pour vous.

**Yoh Asakura** et **Anna Kyoyama **aiment ça.

...

**Yoh Asakura **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Anna Kyoyama **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Matamune **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Ohachiyo **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Horokeu Usui **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Tokagerô **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Pino Graham **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Mikihisa Asakura **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Reoseb Munzen **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Jun Tao **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Opacho **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King. **(**Matilda Matisse **et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Anatel **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Sâti **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Pascal Avaf **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

**Rutherfor Pache **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King.**

...

**Shaman King **Je crame le prochain qui m'envoie cette invitation, c'est clair ?

...

**Tamao Tamamura **a envoyé une invitation pour le test « Etes-vous fait pour la vie en couple ? » à **Shaman King. **(**Lyserg Diethel **et 94 autres personnes aiment ça.)


	21. Faux compte

**Note : **Bonne lecture ^^

* * *

_**Faux compte**_

**Hao Asakura **est maintenant inscrit sur Pachenet.

**Opacho **et 17 autres personnes aiment ça.

...

**Opacho **Mais vous n'étiez pas déjà inscrit ?

**Peyote Deiasu **C'est vrai ça, c'est bizarre… Vous avez créé un nouveau compte ? L'ancien ne vous plaisait pas ?

**Hao Asakura **Qu'est-ce que vous racontez ? C'est la première fois que je viens sur Pachenet, on a fini par réussir à me convaincre. Pourquoi ça ?

**Yoh Asakura** Ca sent le faux compte dans l'air….

...

**Horokeu Usui **Petit test pour trouver quel est le vrai Hao : en quelle année est né Opacho ?

**Hao Asakura **1996

**Horokeu Usui **Et voilà on a le vrai Hao !

**Shaman King **Je suis le vrai Hao !

**Hao Asakura **:P

...

**Canna Bismarch **Depuis quand le Seigneur Hao tire la langue ?

**Boris Tepes **Depuis quand le Seigneur Hao fait-il des smiles ?

**Sugimoto Ryou **Depuis quand le Seigneur Hao tire-t-il la langue et écrit-il des smiles ?

...

**Rakist Lasso **Je suis actuellement avec le vrai Hao (celui du monde réel… ou spirituel) qui confirme qu'il est bien **Shaman King**.

**Horokeu Usui **Et qui nous dis que tu n'es pas de mèche avec l'usurpateur ?

**Rakist Lasso **Si c'était le cas, tu crois que je me serais mis en avant ainsi ?

**Horokeu Usui** Non

...

**Yoh Asakura à Hao Asakura**

Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais c'était une idée marrante de te faire passer pour mon frère.

**Hao Asakura **Je devrais arrêter de m'envoyer des messages à moi-même…

**Yoh Asakura **Hey ! Arrête tout de suite de laisser sous-entendre que c'est moi qui suis toi… Enfin que toi et moi on est une seule personne.

**Hao Asakura **Quand je lis cette conversation je me rends compte qu'Anna avait raison, je souffre de schizofrénie.

**Yoh Asakura **Mais arrête !

...

**Shaman King** Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais à l'instant où je le saurai…

**Hao Asakura **C'est bête qu'on ne puisse pas lire dans les pensées à travers la toile, hein ?

**Shaman King **Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il faudra aux Paches pour remonter jusqu'à toi ?

**Hao Asakura **Ce sont des incompétents. Je dirai très, très, très longtemps. (**Anna Kyoyama **et 24 autres personnes aiment ça.)

...

**Hao Asakura **a ajouté « Drague » à ses passe-temps. (**Shaman King **n'aime pas ça. **John Denbat **et 18 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Shaman King **A l'attention de tous les idiots qui « aiment » la publication précédente : arrêtez tout de suite de vous moquer de moi.

...

**Hao Asakura **a ajouté « Vol dans les jardins publics » à ses techniques.

**Hao Asakura **a ajouté « Les blagues de Toto » à ses livres favoris.

**Hao Asakura **a indiqué que **Yoh Asakura** était son frère.

...

**Shaman King **Yoh !

**Yoh Asakura **J'ai pas fait exprès de cliquer sur « accepter » pour le lien de parenté !

**Shaman King** Mens-moi je ne te dirai rien.

...

**Hao Asakura **a ajouté « Ne rien faire » à ses activités.

**Hao Asakura **perd son temps, comme d'habitude.

...

**Dirach Larky **C'est bizarre que personne n'aime la publication ci-dessus, vous ne trouvez pas ?

**Lyserg Diethel **Je crois surtout que tout le monde prend la colère d'Hao au sérieux. Personne ne veut se risquer davantage à l'énerver.

**Shamash **Sauf l'autre fou qui usurpe son identité.

**Marco** Peut-être que c'est Hao lui-même qui fait semblant d'usurper sa propre identité pour nous faire tourner en bourrique. Ca lui ressemblerait bien.

...

**Hao Asakura **est maintenant fan de « La couture pour les nuls »

...

**Meene Montgomery **C'est bon Marco, tu as abandonné ta théorie du complot ? (**Iron Maiden Jeanne **et 6 autres personnes aiment ça.)

...

**Hao Asakura **s'est brûlé en se servant du four. (**Yoh Asakura **et 21 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Yoh Asakura **Désolé frangin mais ce coup-là c'était trop drôle.

**Goldova Pache **Ne vous inquiétez pas Seigneur Shaman King, nous mettons toute notre énergie à chercher l'impudent qui ose se faire passer pour vous.

**Shaman King **Laissez tomber j'ai trouvé. Il n'y a qu'une seule personne qui est au courant de cet épisode.

**Yoh Asakura **Parce que tu t'es vraiment brûlé avec un four ? (**Manta Oyamada **et 38 autres personnes aiment ça.)

* * *

**Note : **Exceptionnellement voici une petite note de fin. Alors à votre avis, qui a volé le compte de Hao ? J'attendrai que vous vous cassiez la tête avant de poster la suite :P


	22. L'envers du décor

**Note : **Et voilà cette histoire qui s'achève. Un immense merci à RedChi-San, MSN, Lady-Black-Angel et Twinkie-neekee de m'avoir donné leur avis. Pour ce dernier chapitre je tenais à sortir un peu de Pachenet. J'ai augmenté le rating à cause de ce chapitre, j'ai préféré modifié le rating que le chapitre. Pourquoi ? ... Parce que je suis une TamHao-scripteuse à fond XD Bonne lecture à tous ! A une prochaine fois =D (Enfin pas tout de suite, une fois que vous m'aurez dit si vous avez aimé cette conclusion. ^^)

PS: J'ai enfin trouvé un titre à mon CrossOver Pokémon/SK que j'ai donc commencé à publier. Il se nomme Infyage ! Je ne peux que vous inviter à aller le lire. (Oui je sais, c'est mal de se faire sa pub mais comme il est caché dans les CrossOvers je la fais quand même, na ! ^^)

* * *

_**L'envers du décor**_

- Tamao, on s'en va ! On te laisse la maison, cria Anna dans l'escalier.

- Oui oui, répondit distraitement Tamao, les yeux rivés sur l'iPache.

Des portes claquèrent au rez-de-chaussée mais elle n'y fit pas attention. Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, le dos contre le mur, l'outil de communication sur les jambes.

...

**Opacho **a ajouté « mouton » à ses animaux favoris.

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **a été identifié dans une photo de l'album « La justice de l'amour »

**Yoh Asakura **Alors, c'est qui l'usurpateur ?

...

Tamao sourit et réfléchit quoi répondre. « Devine », écrivit-elle.

- Mais j'ai déjà deviné, souffla une voix grave dans son oreille.

Elle sursauta et s'écarta du mur alors qu'Hao passait au travers et s'agenouillait à côté d'elle sur le lit.

- Je ne me rappelle pas t'avoir pardonné, tu n'as rien à faire ici, lui fit remarquer Tamao en posant l'iPache au sol.

- Ne serait-ce pas plutôt à toi de te faire pardonner ?

- Je te demande pardon ?

Hao s'avança, menaçant.

- Je croyais que l'épisode avec le four devait rester entre nous, fit-il en attrapant une de ses mèches de cheveux.

Une étincelle jaillit du bout de ses doigts et il reporta ses yeux de feu sur la jeune femme. Celle-ci haussa les épaules et détourna la tête. Au moins cette fois c'était sûr, il ne l'aiderait plus jamais à cuisiner des gâteaux. Ou plutôt ne l'handicaperait plus jamais, car on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il lui avait été d'un grand secours.

Alors qu'il s'approchait un peu plus, un bref tintement l'arrêta et les deux protagonistes jetèrent un rapide coup d'œil à l'iPache.

...

**Chocolove Mcdonnel **A force de jouer avec le feu on s'y brûle, comme dirait le dicton.

...

- Je te parie que dans moins de dix secondes quelqu'un aura indiqué qu'il aime, chuchota Tamao.

Horohoro se fit un plaisir de réaliser sa prédiction.

- Ils sont en train de se moquer de moi, constata dangereusement Hao. C'est impardonnable.

Il incendia du regard Tamao qui frémit.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si tu ne sais pas comment fonctionne un four, se défendit doucement la jeune femme.

- Absolument impardonnable, répéta Hao en attrapant son visage entre ses mains.

- Disons qu'on est quittes alors, proposa rapidement Tamao.

Hao lui sourit sans la lâcher.

- On sera quittes quand je t'aurai embrassée… et plus si affinité.

Tamao sentit son cœur s'accélérer mais, au moment où leurs lèvres allaient se rejoindre, une série de tintements les fit presque sursauter.

...

**Horokeu Usui **Vous croyez qu'il va bouder ?

**Iron Maiden Jeanne **C'est évident que oui, c'est tout à fait dans sa nature.

**Yoh Asakura **Mais c'est qui l'usurpateur ? Vous avez deviné vous ?

**Lyserg Diethel **Bien sûr, c'est évident. Réfléchis un instant Yoh. Qui en voudrait à Hao et pourrait lui reprocher de « draguer » et de « voler dans un jardin public » ?

**Yoh Asakura **Je ne sais pas…

**Lyserg Diethel **Et si je te dis « voler des fleurs dans un jardin public » ?

...

- Elles ne viennent pas d'un jardin public, grogna Hao.

- Je sais.

Le jeune homme enserra Tamao dans ses bras en guise de punition mais les tintements semblaient ne plus vouloir s'arrêter.

- Comment on désactive le son sur ce machin ? s'énerva-t-il en lâchant sa dulcinée pour se saisir de l'iPache.

- Si jamais tu me le casses… laissa en suspens Tamao d'une voix menaçante.

...

**Yoh Asakura **Ah je sais ! C'est ma mère, ça ne peut être qu'elle. C'est évident en fait. Si vous saviez le nombre de fois qu'elle m'a répété qu'il ne fallait pas arracher les fleurs des parcs.

**Tokagerô **Pitié dites-moi qu'il le fait exprès ! (**Amidamaru** et **Manta Oyamada** aiment ça.)

...

**Hao Asakura **est maintenant en couple avec **Shaman King. **(**Ponchi, Tokagerô **et 7 autres personnes aiment ça.)

**Pascal Avaf **Que de narcissisme dites-donc !

**Marco **J'espère que tu finiras par te noyer dans ton reflet. (**Shamash**, **Iron Maiden Jeanne** et 2 autres personnes aiment ça.)

...

- Zut ! lâcha Hao alors que déjà les commentaires fusaient sur son erreur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? demanda Tamao en passant sa tête sur son épaule. Ah d'accord. Jolie fausse manipulation. Mais tu n'es pas censé valider une relation de couple ?

- Si, je l'ai fait.

- Mais…

- En tant que fantôme, je peux contrôler mon compte, mon vrai compte, par l'esprit. Pas besoin d'intermédiaire.

- En fait cet iPache, c'est comme un médium pour les shamans, c'est ça ? Une petite réserve de furyoku, comme le golem.

- A peu près, acquiesça Hao. Goldova et les autres se sont inspirés de la cloche de l'oracle qui transmet directement les ordres du Great Spirit, donc les miens, pour le concevoir. Ah ça y est je ne suis plus en couple avec moi-même !

Tamao éclata d'un rire cristallin et Hao la plaqua sur le lit, une moue faussement furieuse sur le visage.

- Je t'interdis de rire de moi.

- Sinon ? le défia-t-elle.

- Sinon je vais te punir.

Il afficha un regard carnassier mais les tintements continuaient.

- Eteins-le ou je vais le détruire, craqua Hao en mettant l'iPache entre les mains de Tamao.

Cette dernière fit rapidement quelques modifications : changement de compte et publication, avant d'obtempérer.

- Enfin, soupira d'aise Hao.

- T'as un truc à valider, indiqua Tamao.

- Fait, indiqua son amant avant de capturer ses lèvres.

...

**Tamao Tamamura **est maintenant en couple avec **Shaman King** : « relation fusionnelle ».


End file.
